fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Vincent Arsenault
|mark location=Middle of the Left Wrist (Formerly) |occupation= Adventurer Independent Mage Treasure Hunter |previous occupation= Member of |team=None |previous team=Unknown |partner= Sahara Patagonia (Occasionally) Camellia (Occasionally) Eugene Hallantine |previous partner=Unknown |base of operations=None |status= Active |relatives= Unknown Parents (Deceased) Sahara Patagonia (Girlfriend) |counterpart= None |magic= Wind Magic Sword Magic Requip (Minor) Barrier Magic Crash Nature Magic |weapons='Orage' ( , Orēji; French for "Storm/Hurricane", Japanese for "Ancient Tools of the Wind God") |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= No }} Vincent Arsenault (ビンセント·アルセンオールト, Binsento Arusen'ōruto) is a young man who's known for his fun-loving & adventurous nature. An Independent Mage and a Treasure Hunter, he was raised in harsh environments at a young age; due to the death of his parents, he was thrust into the world of adventure and exploration after meeting the current Guild Master of — who saw the boy as one filled with potential. It's known that he excelled in magic, and was self-taught — putting into practice the various magics he witnessed other mages used. After going on many adventures with his guildmates, he decided to leave guild for personal reasons — some of which had to do with him doing some "soul-searching". From then on, he traversed the world — traveling to new lands, exploring many ruins, experiencing various cultures & customs, and fighting various creatures & opponents — bolstering his strength in the process. Due to his free-spirited attitude, his love of nature, and using the wind as his guide, he's often referred to by two titles — "Wind Rider" (風乗手, Kaze Norite) and "Free-Spirited Adventurer" (自由三昧冒険家, Jiyūzanmai Bōkenka), both of which he's savvy to; in fact, he notes that both these titles fit him perfectly — describing who he truly is as a person. His battle style that uses the wind in tandem with his other magics to cause great amounts of damage to his opponent(s) — making the allusion that he's like a hurricane in such a regard, earned him another title — "Prince of the Hurricane" (嵐の公爵, Arashi no Kōshaku), which again he notes that it fits him as a person, specifically as a mage. This garnered attention from the upper echelon of the , who noted that he had potential to rival the current generation of the Ten Wizard Saints; there have been many attempts to recruit him to their side, but him rejecting their offer each time — stating that he doesn't want to be bound by anything, something he felt would happen if he worked for them. As he continued to travel the world, he eventually meets Sahara Patagonia — the infamous Dragon Slayer who's able to manipulate sand to the highest degree, and her lifelong partner and close friend, Camellia — noted to be one of the most beautiful Exceeds of her kind. Through a series of wacky & chaotic circumstances, the two grew to love each other immensely, with Vincent boldly declaring his love for her. It's known that they're currently dating — despite their individual occupations, with Sahara occasionally joining in on his wacky, yet fun adventures. Appearance As a person who's traversed many terrains and constantly tries to conquer many obstacles standing in his path — magical creatures, traps, powerful opponents, or anything of a similar nature, Vincent has an appearance that matches what he does for a living; his occupation demands that he must maintain a certain standard if he wants to survive the harsh environment that he thrusts himself into. He must always be prepared for any situation that presents itself to him, lest he suffer major consequences (i.e. needless injury or an early death); however, such a thing doesn't bother him — his experience and background more than covering it. In fact, one can say that he was built for the occupation that he specializes in even at a young age — feat that's impressive in-and-of itself. Despite Sahara's initial criticisms of him, even she notes that Vincent is made for and excels at what he does — despite nonchalant & reckless attitude on nearly every occasion. One of the reasons that the current guild master of Sylph Master personally raised and trained him is because Vincent fits the occupation as an Adventurer better than any other individual, including himself; in his words it's the only thing that he's good at, nothing else fitting the bill. Vincent's looks and stature tend to beguile his actual age; it's stated that he has a face of a typical young hero while having the build of a highly-experienced fighter; this is seen in his highly-toned and muscular arms, chest, legs, and back — possessing his own set of abs, noticeable through his shirt. He also has light-colored skin, noted to have a rough texture to it — fitting considering his origins and current status. Though the latter seems natural to his being, it was mainly garnered through the harsh experiences he went through growing up — some of which are noted to be "mentally-scarring", for lack of a better phrase. These two elements causes people to label him as an "manga-esque character" — stating that such details can only be found in such book; however, they tend to forget they live in a harsh, magical environment where there are beasts that could easily destroy houses many stories high with ease & weather conditions that are just insane. Not only that, they depend on magic to thrive. Such accusations leave Vincent in confusion, with him retorting that "This is just me Vincent. I was raised like this, so it can't be helped. Plus, my occupation calls for it." — something that leaves certain individuals baffled, considering that most adventurers aren't built the way Vincent is, even with decades of experience under their belt; this further augments the argument that Vincent was made to be an adventurer. Like most human beings, Vincent has jet-black hair; however, his hair is known to be naturally spiky — jutting out in all directions, his bangs hangs ever so much in front of his face, but not enough to obscure his vision. Having gray-colored eyes — noted to be filled with boundless courage and resolution, enough to frighten or inspire any individual he comes across, he has a linear scar under his left eye that reaches all they way to his ear. Despite his ruffian nature & natural airheadedness, he's noted to be somewhat handsome by various individuals — stating that he has a level of machismo to his being. This specific trait, along with his somewhat exuberant persona, is what attracted Sahara to him. Comically enough, there have been many male individuals that noted that Vincent is "well-endowed" for someone of his age — fact that tends to either scare them or put them to shame. Something noted to be the "cringe" of Vincent's being — something coined by Sahara herself, his attire is known to be somewhat primitive in-design; this causes people to ridicule him for his choice of clothing, thinking that he was from the stone age. Even Sahara ridiculed his fashion sense on many occasion, with him happily retorting that he's an adventurer above all else thus needs to dress the part. At that point, she lost all hope in that conversation and dropped the subject entirely, fully aware of Vincent's ignorance. It's unknown what material that his entire outfit is made out of, but he notes that it's durable and form-fitting — being able to last for a longer period than most clothing or armor these days. It's hinted that some of them are made from the hides of various high-ranking magical creatures, while others were forged using a "very special form of magic" — giving it unique properties; this is seen when his outfit took a direct hit from a magical attack without suffering any visible damage. According to Vincent, they were gifts from his mentor shortly before leaving the guild to traverse the world on his own. His outfit consists of a sleeveless, dark blue tank top that shows off his musculature; it's stripped in sign, going down in a linear fashion. Over it, he has two brown belts in an "x" formation; it's here that he keeps his signature twin blades for safekeeping and easy travel. While having a black wristband on the left side that formerly camouflaged his guild marking, he wears a silver-colored pauldron and arm guard set on the right side — the former of which has a brown leather strap, complete with a brown skin-tight leather glove. It seems like he's also wearing a brown armband that's patterned in a unique manner. Having a brown-colored waistcoat with a fur lining, it's kept together by a brown leather belt with a silver rectangular buckle. He wears baggy dark-colored pants that's held together by metal greaves near its ends; the top parts each have three spikes. Over such pants, he has another waistcoat that's a bit lighter in color and design. Considered to be his signature aspect of his entire outfit is the ragged black scarf wrapped around his neck, reaching down to his waist; it's considered to be a treasure given to him by Sahara after the two started dating. It's something he's rarely seen without and is known to be properly taken care of. One of the most notable traits is his choice of jewelry, which is strange given the fact that it's inconceivable for a person like him to wear such a thing; he wears a pair of diamond-based earrings that hang from a short chain from the base — giving off the illusion that they're hanging in mid-air. It's similar to the ones that a female would wear but tailor-made for a man. It's also considered to be a gift from Sahara, made from the innards of a extremely powerful magical beast she defeated while on one of her missions; according to her, it's supposed to have some sort of magical properties — the details being unknown. Like with his swords & scarf, Vincent cherishes these pair greatly, taking great care of them; it's known that he's never seen without them, stating that it's another gift that Sahara gave him ever since they've started dating. Personality Vincent is a young man who will remains relatively the same, regardless of the situation; though he's grown up physically, having a body that's more mature than the average person's, his mind is quite the opposite — having the same mentality as he did as a child. In fact, most of the traits that he exhibits now, he has shown when he was younger; there's barely anything that can vastly influence him to the point where he changes entirely. In a sense, Vincent can be seen as a "child in a grown-up body", often referred to as a "man-child" — for lack of a better phrase; despite such a description — which tends to be taken in a negative connotation, it's not necessarily a bad thing; this means that he still has the kinder aspects of his being that he held as a child. This is seen in the way he interacts with others, some of which can be seen in a comical light. When he was younger, Vincent's known to be very eager, brave, and adventurous — being able to go to places that nor normal person would dare enter; it also would explain his recklessness and his empty-mindedness at times. In the face of danger, Vincent shows no signs of fear or hesitation, believing those aspects to be limitations of his potential. Even now, he currently holds onto this ideology with a passion; this would explain his seemingly-boundless amounts of courage and conviction he exhibits on a daily basis. Like some goofy kid who's ignorant to the ways of the world, Vincent is always seen smiling — having a large grin on his face. Sahara notes that such a grin can be seen as annoying at times because it makes others believe that he isn't taking this as seriously as he should. However, she also notes that it also has the mysterious ability to instill confidence in others, giving them some form of hope. Vincent tends to believe in himself a lot, showing no signs of doubt or worry; even when faced with an extreme challenge, he always believes that he can overcome it — either through his own merits or through dumb luck, usually the former, if anything. As a friendly young man, he's able to befriend others with ease; he tends not to judge others by their looks or merits. Only by truly interacting with them, can he understand what they really like; this is a trait that he shares with Camellia — something she notes on multiple occasions, which is one of the reasons she sees him as a friend, stating that he's better than most people in that regard. A bold individual at heart, he's not afraid to speak his mind when needed; he's incredibly blunt, as he doesn't believe in telling lies. He believes that the only reason that a person lies is if they have something they want to hide. Since he doesn't really have anything to hide from others, there's no restriction on him saying what he needs to say. However, he is aware that what he says can hurt others at times — even when it's the right thing to say, thus only says it at certain times. He often states his goals & aspirations to others — doing it with his usual grin. He usually shouts it out, especially when he's in an open area — this way people can hear him. There are times where he even shouts it out to the very heavens themselves so that even the beings inhabiting it can hopefully hear about it. Though he tends to be a loud-mouth, he knows his limits — which is thankful, given what people assume about him by his personality. Both as an Adventurer and as a Mage, he's known to have a love for challenges and competition; he knows that they will help him grow strong, both as a person and as someone of "special interests". He's known to make strong bonds in others in the form of rivalries — most people he knows or affiliated with are known to be his rivals, strong ones at that. Even when he was still affiliated with , most of the people there he considered to be rivals, the feeling being mutual with the other members. While having a strong belief in camaraderie — believing that allies and friends are everything & should be respected above all else, he tends to choose his friends wisely, not choosing his allies recklessly — which is surprising, all things considered. Vincent often chastises severely those who would disregard them, which often lead said person with a sense of guilt lingering in their being. He would often go out of his way to protect not only his allies, but those that he recently met; this makes him seem more friendly and trustworthy in the eyes of others. He's known to be a stubborn-loser — having a strong desire to stand at the top; however, that isn't to say that he doesn't take his losses well. He's known to accept defeats; hell, even when he loses, he congratulates his winner for besting him — vowing that he will win the next time they meet. Even at times, he tries to befriend them; this goes back to the ideology that Camellia states about loneliness and the purpose of making friends and allies. Despite being raised in the wild, he's known to have some level of mannerisms and etiquette — which is surprising, given his ruffian appearance and somewhat questionable personality; this has been commonly stated by people like Sahara and Camellia — the latter being known for her mannerisms above all else. He's also respective of his elders and his seniors, always addressing them with the proper pre- and suffixes. Something that's akin to most protagonists in a manga or anime, he's a heavy-eater — consuming nearly three times the amount of a normal person; he also likes to work out, usually taking it to the extreme. In his words, he said that he wants to surpass his limits and wants to be constantly challenged — that and he wants to stay in shape, due to his occupation and the danger it constantly brings. Vincent is prone to making dumb jokes and stupid puns; most of his punchlines either are nonsensical or very insensitive to the subject in-question; most of his quotes are usually puns on the magic he's mastered or his relation to those he knows. Sahara seems to be the latest victim of this, as most of the jokes he makes are related to her personality, naming origins, or her appearance — this ends up with her hitting him in a comical manner as a result. Despite such puns being made, he does it to cheer others up. He was taught that jokes tend to make people smile and spread happiness to everyone. However, he does have his moments where his jokes do make people laugh — especially when a person is feeling down. Aside from the jokes, he's prone to pull stunts that cause to draw attention to himself — albeit in a negative manner on most occasions. It's considered to be one of his bad habits. As his monikers state, he's known to follow the wind — letting it act as a guide; he sees the wind as the utter personification of freedom, as the wind isn't controlled by anyone. He states that whenever the wind blows, that's where his new adventures lie. He also states that the wind is the scion of destiny itself — it helps an individual fulfill their plot in life. He states that his meeting with Sahara and their eventual romance was all thanks to the wind leading him to her. The reason he mastered Wind Magic is because of the faith he puts in the element above all else, revering it as if it was some kind of god. He's also respective of nature, stating that he always takes from it and it constantly provides for people's needs. He further states that humanity wouldn't survive if not for the blessings of nature. Thus, he's very sensitive when someone desecrates it needlessly and takes it for granted, often getting angry at the individual for doing so. His mastery over Nature Magic — which is thanks to Sahara's teachings, is his sign of thanks to nature itself. In a nutshell, despite his simplistic and blissful nature and his benighted views of life, he's a kind individual at heart. He's noted to have a heart of gold and a soul as pure as the Angels themselves; it's noted that one of the reasons he received the Angel's Blessing is because of this very reason. History Contrary to the belief of many, Vincent grew up a harsh life — always exposed to danger at every turn; however, such exposure helped him to develop into the young man he is today — more fitted for his occupation than any other individual. Also, despite such experiences he's still hasn't changed mentally — retaining the same youthful innocence and recklessness as he had when he was a kid; thusly, it's no wonder people assumed that Vincent has grown up as a sheltered brat. Even Sahara noted at one instance that Vincent looked like he was raise without a care in the world, which denoted to the personality he exuded at all times and his somewhat naivete to the various changes around him. Despite this, Vincent's life did had some tragic times — some of which had affected him to a certain extent; this makes his life as turbulent as any other person's, even if it's vastly different to an extent. In a sense, part of his background is similar to that of a certain Exceed. Upon his conception, Vincent was raised in an environment that's known to be highly hazardous — filled with high-leveled magical beasts and unstable weather conditions; it's unknown what happened to his parents, but it's hinted that they died upon entering such a place for unknown purposes. It's from then on that Vincent grew up there, honing his survival skills while gleefully interacting with all the beasts of that area — some of which he tamed; the rough terrain & the unstable weather helped build and condition his physical stature to abnormal levels, letting him survive in almost any habitat — regardless of location. He also became knowledgeable of various types of fauna — helping him decipher which are edible & can be used for medicinal purposes and which are hazardous & can be used for making different types of poisons of varying effects, and the position of the stars & the movements of the air currents — which serve as his natural navigation guides should any dousing equipment he may possess in the near future fail him for any reason. Through all of this, he was self-taught — garnering experience through trial and error; it was rare for the magical beasts in that area to help him, even if some of them were tamed. For many years, Vincent would continue to grow exponentially — unlocking more and more of his latent potentials. However, all of this will change through a fated meeting of future mentor. One day, there were a group of explorers that were venturing through the territory that Vincent called home; the unstable weather conditions caught them by surprise, which led to them being separated. The leader of this troupe caught the worst from it — being caught up in the eye of a tornado; though his life was on the brink of death, he was evidently saved by Vincent's actions & taken to a safe-haven until the weather blew over. Surprised that such a young lad had made such a dangerous location his home, he asked many things about him; gleefully complying, Vincent told the leader everything about himself — including how he survived for so long. It was then that he was moved to tears, believing that the young man was destined to become an adventurer — seeing his latent potential first-hand and after hearing of his story. It was then that he decided to take Vincent under his wing, teaching him everything that he knew. Vincent saw this as a chance to see the world outside where he was raised, thus agreed with a big grin on his face. It was then that the old man introduced himself as the leader of the Treasure Hunter Guild — ; once the weather subsided, Vincent helped him locate his other comrades — who miraculously survived through their ingenuity & quick wit. Becoming acquainted with one another soon after, the troupe left for their next destination. For the next few years, Vincent was taught the basics of being an adventurer and a Treasure Hunter; due to his natural talent and his abnormal physiology gained through his exposure to the unforgiving elements, Vincent was able to master them with ease — more so than any other adventurer in the guild, something that made most of them jealous. He was constantly praised by his peers nonetheless, something that pleased him greatly. He soon participated in many expeditions, some of which were successful due to his knowledge of the environment; this made him wanted by many groups in the guild, saying that he's like a "good luck charm in human form". At some point, he started to learn magic, having a high proficiency for the art — outdoing any other skill he developed years prior; he learned myriad forms of magic, all of which suited him perfectly. It's known that he was self-taught, memorizing the various kinds of magic used around him and putting it into practice by understanding and breaking down its foundations. Due to his guildmates being non-mages, he often practiced in secret, the guild master being the only one who's savvy to his immense talents as a mage. He also was taught swordsmanship by his mentor, something he was considered to be a natural in. Upon reaching the age of responsibility, he decided to leave the guild — wanting to see & experience the world on his own, looking for his purpose in life; though such a thing saddened his fellow guildmates and master, they respected his wishes nonetheless. Giving the young Vincent many gifts to help him get by, he set off for his new adventure — maintaining his youthful optimism while keeping all the lessons he learned to heart. It was during this time that he explored various places, meet new people, experienced various cultures first-hand, and fought many opponents to improve his ever-growing skills; it was also during this time that Vincent got a hold of his signature weapon — something that he cherishes greatly, seeing it as his "greatest prize". He would often spend time mastering his weapon's immense powers, using it in ways that would help enhance his survival rate — his travels becoming more and more perilous. He would often encounter other adventurers, some of whom became his close friends and rivals. Upon hearing about his various deeds, he was invited by the upper echelon of the Magic Council to work under them; he refused, stating that he want to follow his own path — something that most of them respected. All these encounters and experiences will eventually lead him to the one person he will cherish above all else, despite what others may think of her. Though something that can never be fully comprehended, Vincent met Sahara Patagonia — a fellow Mage from the infamous guild, Dragon Soul, and Camellia — her wise, calm, and graceful partner. From what can be pieced together, the two met through chaotic & wacky circumstances, all because of a simple misunderstanding on Vincent's part. However, because of the ordeal, the two grew closer as a result; it reached a point where Vincent declared his undying love for the woman, despite barely knowing anything about her — something that made Sahara blush. However, she found herself attracted to him for multiple reasons — one of which had to do with his kind & innocent nature, despite having little trust in those she doesn't know well. After recuperating his feelings for her, the two started dating — slowly getting to know one another; Camellia often stated her gratitude for the two of them meeting Vincent, saying that it was something Sahara needed in her life. From that point, Vincent continued his adventures — often bringing back things for Sahara when he visits; at times, he would often drag her and Camellia on his adventures, stating that it's much more exciting with the two of them tagging along. Equipment ; they act as his signature weapon, being with him for quite some time.]] Orage ( , Orēji; French for "Storm/Hurricane", Japanese for "Ancient Tools of the Wind God"): Orage is the name of Vincent's signature weapon; taking the appearance of worn dual longswords — which are constantly strapped to Vincent's back unsheathed through the use of two brown leather belts he wears on his chest, they are noted to be extremely powerful & durable. They are known to be incredibly sharp, being able to cut through the most durable objects with mere ease — something considered to be the odd trait about the blade. This is due to them being one of the few magical items forged through Blade Blacksmith; it's also because of this that they can act as reciprocals to magical power — making it power to magnify the effects of certain spells. According to its creator, the weapon's considered to be a "failed creation" as it lost the basic standards of a "sword"; the blade is too sharp, its edge is too smooth, it never chips or scratches from use, and all forms of filth slides off it immediately. It's because of these reasons that no sheath can hold it. Considered to be the final reason as a "failed creation", it exudes a great amount of power that repels users who don't possess a certain level of magical power — making it nearly impossible to find a proper wielder. To him, the blades were his "greatest mistake"; thus, he sealed it in an ancient ruin in the far regions of the continent — a place known to be so hazardous, no person would dare set foot in it. Vincent happen to come across such a location during one of his explorations; conquering the various trials lay waiting in the ruins, he laid claim to the prize that is this weapon. He noted that he was able to wield it with no problem — most likely due to his immense magical powers, which far surpassed the blade's own power. The name "Orage" was coined by Vincent after he tested out the various abilities of his new weapon — stating that they're most receptible to his Wind Magic, refining and magnifying it to the point where it can create streams rivaling that of a storm. Not only that, the cutting power and reach of the blade is increased to the point that it can destroy objects from far distances while causing major damage to the surroundings. Though his other magic can be used in-tandem with the blade's overwhelming powers, they don't come as close to the effectiveness of the Wind Magic used through it. It's possible that the weapon's extreme sharpness may have been derived from the creator's own mastery of the element — thus why it was deemed as a "failure". As Vincent continued to travel, he used many opportunities to master his new weapon, gaining enough proficiency to use it without restriction; it's currently known that he's formed some kind of connection with the blade, being able to summon it to his side at any given time — regardless of the distance between the two. It's also known that he takes great care of it, despite having no need to because of its properties, seeing it as one of his greatest treasures; at times, he would call the weapon his "ally" — seeing it as an extension of himself. His fighting style revolves around the use of his sword's abilities in-tandem with his magic to dish out extensive damage to his target, making full use of his weapon. Due to the closeness he has with the weapon, it allows to utilize certain techniques that's only accessible to certain sword wielders. Sometime after meeting Sahara, Vincent was able to unlock a new form of the blade; it's noted to be very regal in appearance and possesses a great amount of power. In comparison with the previous form, it looks more refined and brand new — losing any traces of "aging"; having a refined circular handle with a metal pommel, it has wing-like guards that enclose the circular portion of the blade. The blade itself is noted to look magnificent when observed up-close, having a jet-black coloration with silver edges; it's also sharper than prior having the ability to cut through anything without restriction — making it unable to be blocked or fully dodged. Near the end upon meeting the circular portion, the edges are jutting outward; there are various linear designs located on the surface of the blade — having a golden coloration to it. Also, located at the circular edges are two rectangular design patterns extending from the surface. In the center — at the blade's base, there appear to be a swirl-like magical jewel embedded in it; according to Vincent it acts as a receptible to his spells — especially those of the wind-variety. As it glows brightly, it produces a certain frequency that amplifies his spells many times over — empowering them even more than prior in the blade's base state. Thus, Vincent notes that the gems are the most valuable part of the weapon's new form — allowing him to perform techniques of incredible power. The weapon's new form is constantly surrounded in a thin layer of potent green magical aura — noted to be visible to the naked eye; it serves as protection against any possible damage it may take from the opponent, diffusing said energies upon contact using a mysterious method. Vincent observes that such a form is merely temporary and costs some of his magical power to activate it. As a result, he uses it sparingly — only when the situation calls for it; he can use this form three times a day for approximately ten minutes at a time. However, with practice and adjustments, Vincent is able to up the time limit and usage to a point where he can use it without restriction. It's considered to be his "trump card" of sorts, which would make sense given its immense powers. At any given time, Vincent can revert the blade back to its base form — conserving power, thus able to use it more often throughout the day. Upon witnessing the form's destructive potential and mesmerizing appearance, Sahara coined the form's name as "Godly Wind" (祖霊風, Soreikaze); it's a name Vincent automatically takes a liking to, feeling that it's most appropriate. Magics & Abilities Physical Prowess Ways of Combat Magics & Abilities Tempestuously Violent Magical Power: *'Second Origin Activation' (二原解放, Nigen Kaihō): Wind Magic Four Heavenly Kings Minor Direction Generals Hidden Artes of the Supreme Wind Immortal Crash Sword Magic Barrier Magic Nature Magic Requip Angel's Blessing Other Skills Quotes *''"Let's go, our adventure awaits!"'' (当社の冒険に待ち受ける、行こう！, Tōsha no bōken ni machiukeru, ikou!) — Vincent's catchphrase. *''"After all the chaotic and wacky events we've been through together — helping each other out while getting to know one another, how can I not help but to fall in love with you? You're a fun person to hang out with; you make things more interesting. Not to mention your magic is kickass! If I'm with you, it feels like I can accomplish anything with ease. Please, stay with me if you can. I swear, you won't regret it. I'll make sure each and every day we spend together will be the best time of our lives. Believe it!"'' — Vincent bluntly stating his affections to Sahara, much to her embarrassment. *''"Sooo... This is what an Angel's blessing is like. It's everything I've read about and then some. Why do I feel even more powerful than before? No, that's not all. This blessing, it's very warm and soothing — like I'm being embraced by a motherly light. That's it! I'm cherishing this gift for as long as I'm alive. No way in hell that I'm letting go of such a magnificent thing!'' — Vincent upon receiving a Seraphim's blessing as token of saving his life. *''"Comrades, they're precious. They're people who are always there for you, no matter what; when you're sad, they're sad. Same thing when being happy or angry. They give each other a helping hand, regardless of the situation. Sure, you may have fights here and there because you may share different views on certain subjects, but you're able to put that aside; it's because you know that's not what defines your relationship. When one is lost in the darkness and can't find their way, the other will be the "light" — using everything they possess to guide them back to the right path. Comrades are a super special thing to have; without them, having an adventure wouldn't be as fun really."'' — Vincent's philosophy about camaraderie. *''"Besides being an adventurer, I'm also a Mage — a strong one at that, if I do say so myself. So it's only natural I fight people who are as strong or even stronger than me. It's one of the many ways I can grow stronger. I guess you can say that's an adventure in-and-of itself."'' — Vincent expressing his desire to fight strong adversaries. Trivia *Vincent is heavily based off of Shiki from the short manga series, Monster Hunter Orage; this is seen in much of the article, going from his appearance & personality to his fighting methods and choice of magic. *According to the author, Vincent's theme song is His World, which can denote to his love of adventure. *It's known that he doesn't particularly fear anything, due to him being raised in various environments and exposed to many dangers. This may be one of the reasons that he's very reckless in most things that he does, rarely planning ahead and follows his instincts in all cases. *Originally, the author wanted to give Vincent some form of Lost Magic; he later decided against it, seeing it as a tacky way to make a character look powerful and it being a running trend with most users on this site. Also, since Vincent is partnered with Sahara — who utilizes Slayer Magic, considered to be a form of Lost Magic, it truly wasn't needed. He opted to make him a normal mage instead. Category:Sword Magic User Category:Weapon User Category:Wind Magic User Category:Requip User Category:Caster Mage Category:Holder Mage Category:Sword user Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Independent Mage Category:Former Guild Member Category:Treasure Hunter Category:Under Construction Category:Angel-Blessed Category:Barrier Magic User Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Mage Category:Non-Storyline Category:Wandering Mage Category:Alphy's Character Lineup Category:Olphion Completed Gallery Category:Alpha's RPable Characters